


Double Husbands

by Booker_DeShit



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on the Ink Demonth, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Guy Joey Drew, Henry & Norman fuse, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Sammy & Joey Fuse, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: A story in which Joey's magical shenanigans fuse Norman & Henry together, followed by fusing Joey & Sammy. We're gonna follow the misandventures of Norry & Jammy as Joey tries to unfuse them, & he & Sammy try to keep their husbands out of trouble.





	1. Norry is born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope Holloway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hope+Holloway).
  * Inspired by [Booker's Ink Demonth submissions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384348) by [Booker_DeShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit). 



> Based on day 12. Fusion of Halfusek's Ink Demonth on Tumblr. Thank you to one Hope Holloway who commented on my submission for day 12 & gave me this idea.

Jo-jo was panicking right after the explosion. A spell had gone haywire & he was certain it hit _someone_ , but he wasn’t sure who. He didn’t even know what sort of spell it had become, & that terrified him. For all he was aware of, half the studio could have been dead! Or even worse, he had magiced Sammy’s hair pink again & the man would be after his head in no time.

“Joey.” Oh crap! Now he was in trouble.

“Uh, yes? Sammy?” He gulped, searching past the smoke for his no doubt murderous friend. He briefly contemplated running, when he realised the explosion had blown his cane away from him & there was no outrunning anyone without his walking aid.

“You better come & see this, quick.” With a wave of his hand, the smoke disappeared, & Jo-jo could see Sammy trying to support who appeared to be Norman. Oh no. If he had done something to Sammy’s husband then he could basically start writing his will.

“Is he alright?” He spoke up, mentally berating himself for it. Maybe he could have crawled away, but not anymore, as Sammy turned to look at him.

“I don’t know, & I don’t think calling them a ‘he’ is quite accurate anymore.” Sammy sat down suddenly, cradling the head of the person who obviously wasn’t Norman, in his lap.

“What ever do you mean, Sammy?” No longer quite as fearful for his life, Jo-jo crawled closer, trying to peek over at who exactly he had hit with the spell. As any good boss, at least one in charge of a small enough company, he knew or at least recognised all of his employees. He had no bloody idea who that guy was, however.

“I think they fused.” Sammy spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“They fused.”

“Who fused? I was the only one down here.” That wasn’t exactly true. After all, Sammy was here now, so whoever had ‘fused’, according to the music director, had to have snuck into the room he was working in.

“I’m here, aren’t I? And I was walking down here with Norman & Henry, when suddenly the wall over there collapsed, something exploded & knocked me onto my ass.” Ah. That explains it.

“That’s Henry & Norman?” Jo-jo practically shrieked, which just so happened to rouse the fusion (or so Sammy & Jo-jo thought at first.) 

“Hey there,” Sammy cooed to them, “How are you feeling?” The new person yawned, four pairs of arms shooting out & wrapping around Sammy, bringing him into an embrace. Slowly, a bit unsteadily, Sammy helped them up & onto their legs, of which they only had one pair. Jo-jo grabbed onto Sammy’s arm, also pulling himself up, much to the disgruntlement of his friend.

Once, he was up, he pulled the Henry/Norman fusion away from Sammy, & made them look at him, “Do either of you know what happened? Do you know what’s going on?” He raised his voice slightly, & watched as they practically lit up at his voice, the smaller pair of hands giving a little flap.

“Norman? Henry?” Sammy yelled. The fusion turned it’s head slightly, only enough to be able to hear better, & a smile spread across their lips.

“They’re blind.” Jo-jo explained.

“How can you tell?” 

“They don’t focus on anything. They turned to you only slightly when you spoke, just to hear better. Plus their eyes look cloudy.” He spun them round again, waving a hand in front of their face. They didn’t react. Jo-jo looked them over. They didn’t seem injured at least.

“They’re cute.” Sammy remarked, & Jo-jo had to agree. They were just slightly shorter than Jo-jo, yet a bit taller than Sammy, with a slim (from Henry) but muscular (from Norman) built, & a round (once again from Henry) & slightly chubby (& this time from Norman) face. They had Norman’s fluffy beard & Henry’s bird-nest hair, & a dusting of freckles over the bridge of their nose that simultaneously came from both & neither at the same time (as both of them were covered in freckles, but no where near their faces.) Their skin was dark & chocolaty, with splodges of white like a cobbler cake made of white & milk chocolate. The pale parts where of Henry’s porcelain white skin tone, while the dark was obviously the exact shade that Norman usually was. Both men had an almost identical small nose, & same eye shape, so neither of these things had changed, yet one of their eyes was a bright amber-red, while the other was a steely grey. The smaller pair of hands played with the bigger, tickling the palms which made the whole fusion twitch with silent laughter.

“Cute? They’re adorable!” Jo-jo protested.

 **“Joey. What’s going on?”** One pair of hands signed.

“You have fused. You both are one being now.” He explained.

“They need a name.” Sammy turned to Jo-jo.

“Hmm. Henry, & Norman. Norman, & Henry. Oh! I know! Norry!” Norry looked in Jo-jo’s direction at the sound of their new name & smiled. The smaller pair of hands grasped the bigger & squeezed. The fusion whimpered, shaking their head.

Sammy came up beside them & separated their hands, “You have to watch out for you strength now, love.” He kissed their cheek, & Norry leaned into him. Sammy wrapped his arms around them & whispered in their ear.

Jo-jo limped up beside the two (er, three) & stroked Norry’s head, “We’ll have to find a say to split them eventually. As adorable as they are, they can’t stay like that forever.”

“I know. But let’s just make sure they’re OK now.”


	2. Jammy is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey & Sammy have just witnessed their husbands fusing into one being. Such a shock could make everyone a bit forgetful. 'Thankfully' Wally was the one to find the spell tome Jo-jo had left on the sight of the accident. And thus, Jammy is born.

People were, by now, used to Jo-jo's magical shenanigans, & the occasional pranks from troublemaker extraordinaire, Wally. When you worked for a man like Mr Drew, you really started becoming used to all sorts of oddities happening here & there around the studio. From the Projectionist seemingly melting out of the shadows, to the myth that was the studio's accountant (Grant so rarely left his office that almost everyone thought there _was_ no Grant Cohen.) No one, however, would have ever expected to be hit with a mixture of both Jo-jo's magic & Wally's pranks. You see, Joey Drew was a smart man, very knowledgeable in many fields, from business to biology, & so on. He knew very well of the consequences of Wally getting a hold on one of his grimoires. He took great care that only he himself had access to all of his tomes, locked away somewhere in his office that not even Henry, the mage's (many people did refer to Jo-jo as a mage) husband & co-owner of the studio could get to them. Which was exactly the reason he & everyone else in the studio, never saw any of that fateful day coming.

When a spell backfired that fused Henry & Norman into one being (affectionately called Norry by the husbands of the fused men), Jo-jo was so busy making sure they were alright, he completely neglected the fact that he had left one of his books on the site of the incident. A book of magic nonetheless. It was a leather-bound grimoire, ancient runes etched into the spine. It happened to be one that had been in Jo-jo's family for centuries, despite the fact that Jo-jo was the first magically inclined member of his line since around the late 16th to the mid-17th century. Jo-jo prized it very much, always gushing about how the author of the book, his great aunt Agnes, was such a powerful mage & how he always wished to make her proud. He would have been greatly saddened if anything would have happened to that particular book.

When Wally was making his rounds as usual, he came across a collapsed wall, in one of the more isolated parts of the studio. Instinctively, he knew it must have had something or other to do with Jo-jo & his magic. He climbed over the rubble littering the floor, moving into the centre of the now uncovered room. There, he noticed aunt Agnes' grimoire, laying innocently with a light dusting of soot atop it. With how often he saw Jo-jo carry it around, not even reading it, he instantly recognised it. A light-bulb went off in his head in that moment. It would be a real shame if anything happened to it, Jo-jo cared so much about it after all. Now, he was sure his boss wouldn't mind if Wally just took it with him. He'd keep it safe for him, make sure nothing happened to it. Nah, 'course he wouldn't mind. Hell, he might even be grateful for Wally keeping it safe. Maybe the janitor would even earn himself a day off! Wally snatched the book up off the floor. Blowing the soot away, he walked off. He could clean the rubble up later, almost no one even came into that part of the studio anyway.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

"I hope you're proud of yourself, kid." Sammy hissed out. The music director glared at Wally in his & Jo-jo's shared body. They towered over the boy, standing at just a bit taller than Jo-jo did at 7 feet. Wally dropped the book he was holding, eyes wide in freight.

Jo-jo sighed, "Wally, leave us, please." He didn't needed to be reminded twice, scampering through the door fasted then he would have said 'I'm outta here'. Beside the behemoth of a man, Norry cocked their head. They heard the loud bang that sounded before Jammy appeared, which frightened them. But with their rather blind & hard of hearing state, they were more than confused at the current proceedings. It was Sammy who reached out one of their four arms to sooth the other fusion. Meanwhile, the top pair of hands that belonged to Jo-jo, fumbled around with the book Wally had dropped. Soon enough, they had made a mirror appear. Unlike Henry & Norman, Sammy & Jo-jo didn't have the luck of having the same hair colour. Their mess of shoulder-length hair was mostly blond, with blotches here & there of black. Jo-jo's classic mustache was black on one side, & golden on the other, growing only above the higher of their two pairs of mouths. They had Jo-jo's pointy nose, & four pairs of eyes that were all round & slightly upturned near the nose, just like Sammy's. Their eyes were certainly an interesting sight. On the same side of their face as the blond side of the mustache, their eyes were both green & slightly glowing. Those were Jo-jo's eyes. While on the other side, their eyes were a bright shade of blue, like Sammy's. The only thing Jo-jo was really pleased about was the fact that he could walk. Actually walk! No cane, no wheelchair. It made him let out an excited laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Sammy hissed loud enough only for them to hear as he pulled Norry closer. The lower of their mouths, the one Sammy controlled, quirked up. He enjoyed the fact that he could hold his husband like that, which he rarely had the chance to do with Norman being almost a head taller than him.

"I can walk, Sam. I think that's reason enough to be happy." Jo-jo dropped the mirror, which dematerialised before it hit the floor. He twisted around to bring Norry even closer. The smaller pair of hands, the ones belonging to Henry, reached up, grasping one of Jo-jo's hands & one of Sammy's, while both of Norman's arms wrapped around their husbands' middle.

"Alright. I'll give you that." Sammy chuckled, smiling wider.


End file.
